Start of a New beginning
by vivalakatie713
Summary: Ash is starting a new journey with May,Misty and Brock....No Max yay! It has AAMLpokeshipping and DAMLcontest shipping What is instore for Ash and friends? who is the girl Ash is exctited to see?
1. StARt Of A nEw BeGgInInG

Hi Peoplez! My name is Misty! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!! It has AAML and DAML or contest shipping whatever you want to call it.

'thinking'  
"Talking"  
"SHOUTING"  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! The only thing I own is the gym leaders,pokemon i made up and the trainers!((Not the real ones))

Start of a new beginning Ash POV 

It was a bright sunny day and Ash Ketchum was ready to start a new journey with Misty,  
May,and Brock. And if your wondering about Max...well he wanted to go to pokemon school.

"Everyone who is boarding the cruise ship to the Kenta region please abord" A boat conductor shouted.

"Ah this is so great! A new journey! Which means new trainers,new gym leaders,new pokemon, oooohhh I can't wait"  
exclaimed Ash.

"And its so great that we can actually all travel together,it sucked while I was at the gym,I miss traveling" Misty sighed.

'I am glad that Misty is with us again' Ash thought. 'I mean I had fun traveling with May,Brock,and Max, but I did miss Misty' He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. Bubbles filled his chest.

"So Ash where is our tickets?" Misty asked unsurly.

Ash checked his pockets."Uhhh..."

"Ash Ketchum please tell me you didn't lose the tickets!" Misty said raising her voice.

"Who said I lost them?!" Ash shouted.

"Well were are they then?"

"None of your business"

"Yes it is my business cuz one of those tickets is mine!"

"Just like old times" Brock said rolling his eyes.

"Uh guys..." May said.

"Oh you act like your so smart!" Ash said.

"Oh and you think you are?"

"Yes!"

"guys..." May said impatiently.

"Oh please!" Misty said.

"I am smart!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"GUYS!!" May yelled.

"What?!" Misty and Ash said at the same time. 

May flashed 4 shiny tickets infront of Ash and Misty.

"How and why do you have those?" Misty said raising her eyebrow.

"Well they were just so pretty! I was gonna give them back I promise!" May said nervously.

"Pika...cha" Pikachu said sighing.

Ash chuckled then looked towards the water. He just couldn't wait till he started his new journey. 'Its just so exciting'

"Lets go there boarding!" Misty said

So they walked towards the boat. "Hey Ash!" A girls voice said.  
Ash turned around.And smiled excidedly.

-  
oooooo cliff hanger! Who is that girl that called Ash? Why was Ash excited? Not much AAML in this chapter...and they haven't even seen drew yet...which they won't till may eneters her first contest. Please review! 


	2. Arrival of a rival

Hey guys its me again! This chapter will be longer than the last one I promise! And I wanna give a special thanks to Azngrlelizabeth,my first reviewer! And if you have any idea on aaml or daml or whatever you want to happen in the story,  
just tell me and I might use it and I'll give you full credit fo it! -

Ps: I do not own the title! It was a name of a pokemon episode!

Arrival of a rival Misty POV "Hey Ash!" a girls voice said. Ash turned around. Then he smiled excidedly.

"Wow Katie! Hi!" Ash said.

'Katie?' Misty thought. She was a really pretty girl. She had butt length shiny brown hair back in a ponytail,bright sky blue eyes and smooth white skin. The only thing she couldn't understand was what she was wearing. Baggy jeans and a black tank top. She looked sort of tomboyish.

"How have you been?" Katie said and smiled.

"Um...great!" Ash said.

"Hello I am May." May said.

"Hi I'm Brock."

"Uh yea I'm Misty" Misty forced a smile.

"Katie was my best friend when we were kids,but she move when we were 8 I haven't seen her since!" Ash said. Katie just smiled.

Misty didn't know what to think of her. She didn't know why but every time Ash looked at her,smiled at her or talked to her, Misty's chest tightened.Is it jealousy?

"Wow really? Thats great!" May said.

"But how come you've never told us about her?" Brock asked.

"Well...I dunno while I was traveling with Mis- uh you guys I kinda just stopped being upset cuz I was having so much fun with you guys...I guess it just never really came to mind..." Ash said blushing.

"Awww you had fun with us." May said.

"uh yea" Ash said looking at Misty.

"LAST CALL FOR BOARDING" the captin yelled.

So they all looked at each other and ran towards the ship.

Yea yea, I kno what your thinking I said longer chapter...but I have to get off before my laptop dies...sorry! 


	3. Jealousy will get ya

Hi again! Okay for sure this time this chapter will be longer! And I will try to make it more pokeshippy.((Advanceshippy later on)) But yea this chapter takes place on the ship on the way to the Kenta region. Hope u enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

PS.Special thanks to Bluechic!

Abord the S.S Anne Ash POV "This food is great!" Ash exclaimed. Then he went back on to digging in his food.

Misty sighed and muttered under her breath. "Somethings never change"

"What was that?" Ash asked bitterly.

"Seriously do you ever think about anything but food? Your just the same as ever" Katie giggled and rolled there eyes. Then they were smiling giving each other a look of some sort.

"Uh Ash? Why don't we go check out the stores? I'll bet they have cool pokemon things." Misty said knowingly.

"Wait a second! Oh my gosh!" Katie said slapping her hand over her mouth."I forgot about Damien!"

"Who?" Misty,May,and Brock said at the same time. But Ash had a big smile on his face.

"DAMIENS HERE?!!" Ash shouted."Why didn't yo tell me earlier? You guys Damien is the best!  
Ohmygoshusthreeusedtogetinsomuchtruoubolewehadsomuchfu-"Ash we can't understand you slow down! We can't understand you!" Misty said.

"You guys! Okay to make things short he is my twin brother,he is a great pokemon trainer,he likes skateboarding and he is really shy. Now we really gotta find him!"

While they were looking for Damien Ash was lost in thought.'Wow I can't believe Damiens here,  
I can't wait to see him. I really hope he won't like Misty or Misty won't like him. Wait what am I saying? Why do I keep thinking like that? Anyway if he does like Misty or vice versa I could start liking Katie...she is really pretty,wait no! I don't like Katie that way!...wait why do I care who Misty likes?'

"ASH!" Misty yelled in his ear.

"AHHH what? Don't do that!" Ash yelled back.

"Do what?

"Yell in my ear!"

"Why...I didn't do that." Misty said batting her eyelashes inocently.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Prove it!"

Katie giggled,"Do they always fight like this?"

"You have no idea." sighed Brock.

"SHUT UP BROCK!!!" Ash and Misty yelled at the same time.

"There you are." A boys voice said.

"Oh hi Damien!" Katie said.

Misty POV

Misty was just staring at Damien. He had shaggy brown hair that was hanging over his eyes,and he had awesome clothes...but what Misty liked best is was his eyes. One was green and one was blue.

"Hey Damien!" Ash said.

"Hey Ashy Boy!" Damien said teasingly.

"Heyi'mmisty" Misty said really fast.

"uh...huh?" Damien said confused.

Misty blushed."I'm sorry! I-I..my name is Misty."

Damien blushed."Oh hi"

"Uh Damien why don't me,you,and Brock go to the lounge and the girls can go shopping." Ash said obviously trying to get Damien away from Misty.

Ash POV "So Damien...are you trying to be a pokemon master like Ash?" Brock asked Damien curiously. Damien smiled,"um yea! I've been trying to become one for a while...but I haven't one any pokemon leagues yet...have you Ash?" "Um...no I haven't but just you watch I will someday and I will be the very best" Ash said confidently.

"Thats impossible" Damien smirked.

"What?! Why?" Ash said worriedly.

"Because the best is gonna be me."

"What? No way!"

"Sorry to interupt,but do you travel with your sister when your on your journey?" Brock asked.

"Uh yea I did...speaking of traveling buddies how long have you been traveling with...M-misty"  
Damien said blushing when he said her name.

"Well I traveled with her for a long time but then...uh" Suddenly Ash had a flashback.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

"Ash,will I ever see you again?" Misty said sadly.

"You will I swear"

Misty smiled. And Brock went one way and Misty went the other. Ash started crying and looked toward the floor. "Misty,thank you...and Brock I don't know what I could've done withou-"

"Yea without what?" A voice said

"Yea Ash if you've got something to say then just say it!" Another voice said.Ash looked up teary eyed and say his friends right there infront of him!

"Why you guys gotta sneak up on my like that?" Ash shouted.

"Well I thought I'd give you some silverware and something to eat just in case you got hungry."

"And you might want something to hold it in" Misty said kindly and tied a hankercheif around the box with the lunch in it.

Ash couldn't hold it in anymore. He looked down and burst into tears. "Well you guys better get going!" Ash said loudly,sobbing.

"Right bye Ash" Misty said then rode her bike down the rode again.

Then Ash started running as fast as he could.

"BYE BROCK! BYE MISTY! I'LL MISS YOU!!" Ash sobbed.

END FLASHBACK

"Well she had to take care of things cuz her sisters were going on a cruise around the world so she was gone for a while...and while she was gone we met May...and now she's back again...and Brocks always been with me..."

"wow" Damien said blushing.

"Why do you ask?" Ash asked noticing his red face.

"Well she is kinda...pretty" Blushing furiously now.

oooo cliff hanger! How does Ash react to what Damien says? Ooooo! Review and I promise to update soon! 


	4. Goodbye Kanto hello Kenta

Yea hi!! Yea yea I know what your thinking the story is dragging and when are they getting off the stupid boat? I am sorry! Don't worry I promise it will get better after they get off the boat!  
R&R!

PS.Special thanks to Contestshippingrules,Confuto Romanorum,and pokemon-princess!

The first part in this chapter is a little corny,forgive me!!! But at least the whole chapter isn't corny! Enjoy!  
Ash POV -  
Ash just stared at Damien,still thinking about what he just said. 'Did he just say Mistys pretty?'

"Um Ash?" Damien said.

"Huh? Oh yea?" Ash said trying to hide his annoyance.

"Is that a problem? Cuz if you like her I mean I totall-"

"NO!!! I don't like her!"

"Uh Ash?" Damien said looking behind him.

"She is like so ugly!" Ash yelled.

"Ash." Damien said still looking behind him.

"What are you looking at?" Ash turned around.

"Oh Misty hi!" Ash said trying to sound cheerful.

"I can't believe you!" Misty growled close to tears.

"Misty I'm sorry!"

"No your not!

"Misty I really didn't mean it I am sorry!"

"Its okay I guess" Misty sighed. "Besides at least I don't look like you."

Misty POV  
All the sudden the boat stopped. Then they heard a voice through the speakers. "All who are getting off at Kenta, we are now here." "YES!! Goodbye Kanto hello Kenta! Lets go guys!" So they started walking toward the front of the ship where they were letting people off.

'I can't believe Ash called me ugly.' Misty thought. 'I mean not everyone could look like hi-ew!  
Why am I thinking like that? I really do like Damien though...he just is so perfect...but he can't compare to Ash. I really wish I didn't her him call me ugly...I wonder what brought up the subject'

"Wow look at it! Professer Oak said we have to go to Ivy Town so I can register for the pokemon league!  
Hurry we need to get there!"

Mays POV  
"Wait what about signing up for contests? Where do you do that at?" May asked.

"You can do that in Ivy Town too." Katie said. "Are you are cordinater?"

"Yea! And I love it there are so much fun! Especially with Dre-I mean with all the other cordinators"

"Yea I heard it was fun." Katie smiled.  
May smiled back then she said,"We should really find a pokemon center,so we can call professor Oak and get a map and a guidebook."

Ash POV

"Look theres a pokemon center! Lets go!" Ash said.

"Hello kids may I help you?" Nurse joy said kindly.

"Yes,we would like a map and a guidebook please" Katie said.

"Sure thing,and are any of you May?" Nurse Joy asked.

"May? Yea thats me." May said.

"Oh great! I have a message for you." Nurse Joy said,then handed May an envelope with a rose attached to it.

"Hmmm I wonder who its from?" Ash said with sarcasum in his voice.

May opened it and read it out loud:

May, I had a feeling you were gonna come to the Kenta region.  
I also have a feeling you'll be entering contests well don't get your hopes up for winning any cuz I'll be winning them

-Drew

She started blushing then picked up the rose then said "Ugh! That Drew will never give up"  
Misty looked at May puzzled."Drew?Who?" They all looked at Misty.

"I forgot that she hasn't met Drew!" Ash exclaimed.

"Is it Mays boyfriend?" Misty asked.

May turned as red as Mistys hair."NO! I mean yes,but not in that way,I mean he is a boy and he is a friend," Then Mays face became serious. "He is also my numbero uno rival" May said.

"You guys me and Damien better get going" Katie said.

"Aw Katie,are you sure you don't want to travel with us?" Ash asked.

"Well ofcourse we do! But I think it is better if we go on our own,six people traveling together is a bit much."

"Well okay I'll see you around then." Ash said giving Katie a high five.

"Bye Misty" Damien squeaked looking down.

"Bye Damien" Misty said smiling shyly.

Ash cringed. Why did he always feel this way everytime Misty talked to Damien?

-  
Whew. Another chapter down! Please review! 


	5. Picture Perfect

Hey guys its me again! Here is another chapter! I haven't gotten many reviews lately.  
is it cuz u don't like my story?? Well anyway R&R!!!!!!!!!!!

Mistys POV

"You guys! Can we please find somewhere to campoout? We have been walking all day"  
May whined and looked at Brock."Then we could get something to eat to."

Ash jumped up and down,"I like that idea!"

Misty rolled her eyes. Then suddenly perked up."Look there is a lake over there! Can we camout there?  
Please,please,please,please,PLEASE!?"

"Yea that looks nice lets do that." Brock said.

So they finished setting up camp when it was dark.

"Dinners ready!" Brock yelled.

Misty picked up her dinner and started walking away.

'It is so beautiful out here...' Misty thought and sighed.'Its so great to be traveling again,I really missed Ash...I even missed brock,but I have a feeling that Ash likes Katie' Misty sat down on a log.'I mean she is pretty and bright,and all that...but I still don't understand the whole boyish wardrobe I mean if your that pretty you should dress nicer...'

"Misty,what are you doing over here?" Ash asked interupting Misty from her thoughts.

"Just thinking" Misty said.

"About what?" Ash asked.

"How nice it is to be traveling with you again" Ash blushed.

"I am glad too...I had lots of fun with May and Max too tho but I-WE missed you" Ash said.

"So were you excited to see Katie again?"

"Oh yea! I love her shes great! Look here is a picture of us when we were little" Ash handed Misty a photo.

"AWWWW!!!! You guys were so cute!!!" Misty gushed.

"Ahh shut up..."

"Is that Katie with those HUGE blue eyes?"

"Yea..."

"How come you don't have any pictures of me?" Misty said teasingly.

"I do" and Ash pulled out some pictures.

[IMGhttp://i132. have more but there at home..." Ash said blushing

"Awww! Thanks! What are those pictures?" Misty asked?

"Oh somemore of Katie"

'Ofcourse' Misty thought."Let me see"

[IMGhttp://i205. is pretty" Misty said.

"Umm...sure" Ash said putting the pictures away.

"It is pretty out here tonight" Misty said.

"Yea" He said looking right at Misty.

"Well do you think we should get to camp? Its getting late"

"Yea sure"

-  
Yea I know short chapter! It will get better I promise! And if you have any suggestions for AAML moments or DAML((when Drew comes to the story)) tell me and I might use them and I will give you full credit for them!!!! 


	6. May we Drew'd ya!

Hey guys its me again! - Well yea the story is going well to me...I hope you like it...but I REALLY need help on AAML hints and DAML hints READ&REVIEW

Special thanks too: Bluechick! She is my favorite fan right now! )

Ash POV

"Uh...did we already pass this tree?" Ash said looking puzzled.

"Oh my gosh!! Your so predictable! How did I know you were gonna get us lost?" Misty yelled.

"You didn't have to follow me!!"

"Well how was I supposed to know after all these years you still get people lost?"

"Hmph...what are you guys bickering about?" A voice said behind them.

"DREW!!!" May exclaimed.  
-  
Mays POV May couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen Drew in a long time. She was sort of excited to see him.

Drew flipped his hair. "Hey May"

Then he tossed something at May and she caught it...it was a rose.

"Ummm..." Misty said uncomforably.

"Oh!! Drew this is Misty,Misty this is Drew." May said.

"OOOOOOhhhhh...okay so your Drew." Misty said.

"Thats me..."

"I've heard sooo much about you" Misty said teasingly.

"Who hasn't?" Drew smirked.

"Why are you here anyway Drew?" May rolled her eyes.

"Because Nurse Joy asked me to find you guys and deliever these packages" Drew gave Misty,  
May,Ash,and Brock packages.

"See you later nice meeting you Misty."

"You too" Drew flipped his hair.

"There from Mrs.Ketchum!! She got us all presents? Thats so nice of her!" May said.  
-  
Misty POV "I got a diary!" Misty said.

"Me too!" May exclaimed.

They where very nice looking diarles too,Mistys was black and sparkly and it said Misty in rhine stones,and Mays was pink and sparkly and it said May inrhinestones.

"I got a new cookbook" Brock said excidedly.

"I GOT UNDERWEAR!!!" Ash yelled.

Everyone laughed.

Yea yea a short chapter again...at least I brought drew into the story right? 


	7. Some Misty some Drew and even Sakura to!

Hey guys guess who it is???? ME!! Yah this chatroom is mostly gonna be IMing...SORRY!

I promise there won't be alot of these!!

I am going to start having Pokemon trivia on every chapter...so if you know the answer...put a review!  
If nobody gets the answer right you have 2 wait 3 extra days for my next chapter! If you are the first one to answer the question well...you win!! Enjoy!! R&R!!

Pokemon Triva: What episode in pokemon is the one where Ash and Misty have this convo?

Ash:Wow...imagine Brock married.

Misty: You and I will be married someday too...

Ash:Yea...HUH?!

Know the answer??? I do!  
Misty POV

"We have been traveling for 2 days and we still haven't found Ivy town" Misty said irritated.

"I know,I know, well on the bright side it is a pretty night" Ash said giggling nervously.

"Whatever I am going to set up a tent and go on my laptop...call me when dinners ready" Misty said.

It took Misty 10 minutes to get the tent set up. She went in and made herself comfortable then turned on her laptop.

She signed in on her MSN messenger.

sakilove has signed in.

mistymermaid13-Hey Sakura!! I haven't talked to him in a long time!!

sakilove-I know!! How have you been?

mistymermaid13-Great - I am traveling with Ash again

sakilove-No way!!!!! Have you told him you liked him yet?

mistymermaid13-Ewwww! No! I mean I don't like him...

sakilove-Misty come awn now its soooo obvious!!

mistymermaid13-...

sakilove-come on Misty don't get mad! Ash is cute! I like him! I would tell him that but I know he likes u!

mistymaid13-00! You like Ash!?! Ash Ketchum!?

sakilove-yah...at least I admit it!!!

mistymermaid13-I am sooo telling him!

sakilove-MISTY!!!

mistymermaid13-batts her eyelashes innocently yeeesss?

sakilove-ack who cares go ahead I don't see him ever anyway...

takeapictureitwilllastlonger has sent you an invite.

mistymermaid13-hey Saki I will talk to you later okay?

sakilove-okay...byeas!

sakilove has signed out.

Misty clicked on the invite and clicked accept.

mistymermaid13-Who is this?

takeapictureitwilllastlonger-Drew...

mistymermaid13-Oh! How did u know it was me?

takeapictureitwilllastlonger-well ur name is misty...ash talked about u all the time so i kno you like things that have to deal with water...and ur 13...so mistymermaid13

Misty sqealed when she saw that Ash talked about her.

mistymermaid13-good job! anywayz did you want something?

takeapictureitwilllastlonger-uh yea...can you do me a favor and pretend to go out with me?

mistymermaid13-WHAT? WHY??

takeapictureitwilllastlonger-Because...I want to make someone jealous...

mistymermaid13-MAY?

takeapictureitwilllastlonger-No! A person I do contests with...but we have to pretend were going out everytime we see eachother to make it look real...so when we get off tell your little friends that we are going out. And it will make Ash jealous 2 so it all works out...

mistymermaid13-Why would I want too make Ash jealous? And I guess I'll do it...

takeapictureitwilllastlonger-okay cool...thanks

"Misty dinners ready" Ash said poking his head in the tent. "What are you doing?"

'Maybe it will make him jealous? Ugh why do I care?' Misty thought.

"Talkin to my boyfriend" Misty said.

"WHAT? Who?" Ash said.

"Drew" Misty stated.

"No way!"

"Yup! Oh and by the way remember Sakura? Well she likes you" Misty told Ash.

"Uh lets go eat" Ash said avoiding the subject.

"Okay..."

When they got to were the others were Ash declared "Mistys going out with Drew..."

"WHAT!!??" May yelled.

Ooooo cliffie! Remeber if you kno the answer too the Pokemon Trivia review and tell me...try to be the first one! And if you don't know who Sakura is...well you are nota true fan of pokemon.  
Anywayz REVIEW!!! Oh and Drew IS trying to make May jealous but he just won't admit it...just incase u didn't know! 


	8. DoN't FoRgEt ThE lYrIcS!

Hey guys! I decided to be nice this time about the pokemon trivia! But next time you have to wait 3 extra days! Well in this chapter they arrive in Ivy town ...what else will happen in this chapter?  
READ AND FIND OUT OH YEA AND REVIEW!!

DiScLaImEr: I do not own the songs Bestfriend,Tarzan and Jane,Misty's Song,or Together Forever.  
you'll see what I mean.

PS.This chapter is mostly songs...there is never going to be another chapter like this I swear!  
((Unless you want me 2))

Last trivia answer: The Heartbreak of Brock

Pokemon Trvia: What is the three legendary pokemon for the Hoenn region?

Know the answer? I do!

Ash POV

"WHAT?!" May exclaimed. "What do you mean your going out with Drew?"

"Wahhh everyone is getting love exept me!!" Brock sobbed.

"You guys chill! I am not really going out with him! He is trying to make some girl jealous"  
Misty said looking at May "But don't tell him"

Relief washed over Ashes face and chest. "Really?" Ash asked.

"Yes!"

"You guys come quick I can see Ivy town!!!" Brock shouted.

"No way!" Misty said running toward Brock.

"Come on lets go!!!" Ash exclaimed.

'Wow this is great! I finally get to sign up for the pokemon league' Ash thought. 'Does Misty really like Drew? Well she IS helping him out...who is he trying to make jealous? Is Misty trying to make someone jealous too?' Ash looked up.

"You guys look! A pokemon center! Lets go!" Ash yelled.

"Excuse me..." A voice said.

Ash turned around as did the others.

"We are doing this new show were friends sing together on karoke...can you help us out?"

"Yes,yes,and yes!!" Misty exclaimed."Come on Ash do it with me"

"Uh I don't think so..." Ash said.

"Come on" Misty pleaded.

Ash looked in her hopeful aquamarine eyes. He just had to give in.

"Uh fine..." Ash said.

"Great!" The TV reporter said. "You have to sing 4 songs...2 of them you sing together,one of them this young lady sings,and one of them this young man sings"

"Okay!" Misty said happily.

"Places everyone" The camera man said. "We are live in 5...4...3...2..." He made a and signal for 1.

"Hello Ivy town! This is Taylor Hendrix comin to you with this show Singing Masters! We have chosen two good looking trainers too sing for us today...what is your guyses names? Taylor asked.

"I am Misty" Misty said with a bright smile.

"Uh yea I'm Ash" Ash said with a shy smile.

"Okay the first song you guys are gonna sing is Bestfriend cuz you guys are bestfriends right?"

"Yes.." They said at the same time.

"Okay here we go!" Taylor yelled.  
((SONG STARTS))

Ash:who ha! who ha!

Misty:na na nanana nanananananaaa!  
(2x)

Misty:Have you ever been in love?

Misty:He's my best friend best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy he is so yummy yummy Hey you should get a best friend too

Ash:who ha! who ha!

Misty:Hello, baby, can I see a smile

Ash:I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild

Misty:Can I come, I am sitting alone

Ash:No, friends are never alone

Ash:That's right!

Misty:Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun Na na na na na na na na na na na

Misty:He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too My best friend!

Ash:who ha! who ha! (2x)

Misty:na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Ash:who ha who ha!

Misty:Aloha baby, let's go to the beach

Ash:Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me (uh huh)

Misty:But I was hoping for a summer-romance

Ash:So why can't you take a chance

Misty:Okay!

Misty:Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Misty:He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?  
it tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!

Ash:who ha who ha (3x)

Misty:na na nanana nanananananaaa!

Misty:Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun

Misty:Let's get this party on,  
Hit me with that lazer-gun!

Ash:oh whao oh who ha who ha oh whao oh

Misty:you should get a best friend too

Misty:He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he is so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!

Ash:who ha who ha (2x)

Misty:he's so sweet na na nanana nanananananaaa!

((END SONG))

"And that was awesome!" Taylor exclaimed. "Thats what you call karoke!!"

"You did great" Misty said catching her breath.

"you too" Ash said,blushing.

"Okay! Next song is Tarzan and Jane here we go again!" Taylor said.

((SONG STARTS))

Misty:Oo-ee-oo-ee Oo-ee-oo-ee

Ash:Deep in the jungle In the Land of Adventure lives Tarzan

Misty:Oo-ee-oo-ee

Ash:I am Tarzan from jungle You can be my friend

Misty:Oo-ee-oo-ee I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

Ash:My name is Tarzan, I am Jungle-man

Misty:The tree-top swinger from jungle-land

Ash:Come,baby come, I will take you for a swing

Misty:Let's go, honey, I'm tingeling

Misty:Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong He's really cute, and his hair is long Tarzan is handsom, Tarzan is strong So listen to the Jungle-song:  
O-eee-O-eee-O-eee

Ash:When you touch me I feel funny

Misty:I feel it too when you're touching me

Ash:Come to my tree-house to my party

Misty:Yes you'll go if you carry me

Misty:Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise He's really cute and his hair is nice Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong So listen to the Jungle-song:

Misty:O-eee-O-eee-O-eee

Ash:Go Cheetah, get banana Hey monkey, get funky

Ash:When I am dancing, I feel funky

Misty:Why do you keep ignoring me?

Ash:Tarzan is here, come kiss me, baby

Misty:Oochie coochie kiss me tenderly

Misty:Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong (Ash:Me Tarzan)

Misty:He's really cute, and his hair is long (Ash:Long hair)

Misty:Tarzan is handsom, Tarzan is strong So listen to the Jungle-song:

Misty:Oo-ee-oo-ee

Ash:Go Cheetah, get banana Hey monkey, get funky

Misty:Oo-ee-oo-ee I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

Misty:Ride an elephant

Ash:Go Cheetah, get banana

Misty:Ride an elephant

Ash:Hey monkey,get funky

Misty:Ride an elephant

Ash:Go Cheetah

Misty:I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant

Taylor:And so they got funky But will Tarzan have Jane?  
Stay tuned!

((SONG ENDS))

"Woot woot! That was again GREAT" Taylor said.

Ash and Misty were blushing furiously.

"Kay now they are gonna sing indivisiually...Misty you'll go first sing whatever song you like..."

Misty told the music man what beat to play. Then Misty looked at Ash and started singing.

((START SONG))

Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars and moon We both know we've got somethin' on our minds We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.

I practice all the thing that I could say,  
Line by line, every word I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.

Why, do you turn away?  
It must be, you're afraid like me I try, but I can't pretend that I Don't feel for you the way I do Can't you see?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.  
((SONG ENDS))

"Wow you can tell she was singin about a certain someone" Taylor said.

"That was really good..." Ash said smiling.

"Thanks..."Misty said blushing.'Man he didn't get the message'

"okay! Now it is Ashes turn!"

'This one is for you Misty' Ash thought.

((START SONG)  
You've been such a good friend I've known you since I don't know when We've got a lot of friends,  
But they come and go Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that the two of us both know

Together, forever no maater how long From now, until the end of time We'll be together and you can be sure That forever and a day That's how long we'll stay Together and forever more

Always gone that extra mile Depended on you all the while Even in the good and bad times You will see From now until our journey's end You know that you can always count on me

Together, forever no maater how long From now, until the end of time We'll be together and you can be sure That forever and a day That's how long we'll stay Together and forever more

No matter where our destiny leads I'll be there for you, always come through And that you can believe.

((END SONG))

"And thats a wrap!!"

"Wait to go Ash!" Misty said.

"Thanks...hey uh wanna go to the pokemon center now?"

"Yea lets go!"

"You guys did great!" Brock said.

"You looked so cute together!" May said.

"WE DID NOT!!!"

I kno boring chapter...but at least its pokeshippy! REVIEW!! 


	9. ShUt Up!

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to write this next chapter! My documents thingy wasn't working and well I couldn't put any more chapters...SORRY!!! Anyways Do you think Drew should travel with May so there can be more contestshipping? Or do you like him traveling alone? Oh and I am going to start a new story called OCA((Oceanside Academy)  
But don't worry I will keep on writting this one two! And after this chapter LONGER chapters! -Happy dance-

And the person who got the last trivia right was...Drum roll please...IT WAS JOYCE!!! Wait to go!

Last trivia answer-Rayquaza,Kyogre,Groudon

Pokemon Trivia-What is the episode called where Misty left Ash?

Know the answer??? I DO!!!

PS I am still open for AAML and DAML ideas please help!!!

-  
May POV

"We are finally at the pokemon center!" Ash exclaimed. After 3 days they FINALLY got there.

"Yea finally being the keyword no thanks to you" Misty scoweled.

"Hey I'm doing the best I can." Ash said.

"Well your best isn't good enough!"

"Its good enough for me!"

"Stop being selfish!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are Ash!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are NOT!!"

"Are TOO!!"

May was really getting annoyed with her friends fighting,and she knew that there argueing would last forever,so she descided to go to the front desk and sign up for the Grand Festival.

"Hello may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked kindly.

"Yes, I would like to enter the Grand Festival please" May said.

"Sure let me see your training I.D and you'll be all set!" Nurse Joy stated.

"Okay so you are May from Littleroot town?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yup!"

"Okay your all set here is a ribbon case for all your ribbons,a contest I.D and a map that shows you were all the contests are held."

"Thank you!" May smiled.

She started walking towards her friends but saw they were still at it so she took a seat at a table and pulled out the diary Mrs.Ketchum had gotten for her.

Dear Diary,  
Hey diary! I am really confused right now about my feelings for Drew...I don't know who Drew is trying to make jealous...it's obvious that Misty is trying to make Ash jealous but Drew...I don't know...Speaking of Ash and Misty they are REALLY getting on my nerves! They fight ALL the time even though it is soooo obvious that they like each other...anyway thanks for listening!

May sighed and closed her diary and went back towards her friends and thought it was safe to go back now cuz by the looks of it they were done argueing and they were all just sitting and ...talking. Misty,Ash,and Brock.

May couldn't help but wondering if she was just getting in the way of them...cuz thats how it used to be just the three of them.

Ash,Misty,and Brock...

Ash,Misty,Brock,and May...that doesn't have such a good ring too it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah I know short chapter again but I need ur help! Should Misty enter the Grand Fesival, and enter contests and stuff? 


	10. LoVe,PoKeMoN sTyLe

Hey! Guess who it is guys? Muah! Lol! This chapter is longer than the other ones so hope you enjoy! I posted 2 new stories,one is a oneshot that is called Mistys song...it has no sumary cuz I am a dork and didn't want to write one! The other one is called OCA((Oceanside Academy))! So read Please! Don't forget to review!

Last Trivia winner: ktkitty4! Give her a round of applause!

Last Trivia Answer:Gotta catch ya later!

Pokemon Trivia: This ones a little tougher-What are the lyrics to the theme song on the 6th season?((Advanced))

Know the answer? I do!

-------------------------------------------------------Ash pov---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I am gonna go sign up for the pokemon league wanna come?" Ash said getting up.

"I will." Misty said following Ash.

Ash smiled"Okay"

"Wait I have a question!" May said. "How did you and Misty first meet? I mean you guys are such good friends now,how did it all start?"

Ash looked at Misty and they laughed at the memory.

"Well..." Ash said. "It was my first day EVER to go on a pokemon journey,and a flock of spearow were chasing me and pikachu,we came to a waterfall and we had no choice but to jump in the water..."

"And then I fished him in!" Misty said. "I saw that Pikachu was hurt and so being the kindhearted person I am I went over to see if it was alright..."

"Then the spearow were coming and then I took her bike and started riding away," Ash stated.  
There was a lightning storm and a lightning bolt hit Mistys bike! Pikachu was hurt so I knew I had to get it to a pokemon center fast!"

"Then I found my bike and it was burnt up! I was mad so I followed Ash to the pokemon center." Misty said.

"So she told me that she wasn't gonna leave me alone until I paid her back for her bike...and so here we are!" Ash finished.

"But after traveling with Ash for a while I started to forget about the bike cause I was having so much fun with him!"

May laughed."Wow thats some story!" May turned to Ash. "You still haven't paid her back for her bike yet have you?"

Ashes face turned hot. "Well I didn't Nurse Joy did..."

May looked confused.

"Well lets go sign up for the pokemon league now!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash chest filled with excitment again. 'Wow! I am finally getting started! I can't wait! It is so exciting! I am also glad that Misty forgot about the bike while we were traveling...cause the truth is I did to...'

"Hello! What do you need young man?" Nurse Joy said.

"I would like to sign up for the pokemon league please"

"Okay sure let me just see your pokedex please."

Ash handed Nurse Joy his pokedex.

"OKay so your Ash Ketchum from Pallet town?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Kay your all set!" Nurse Joy smiled. "Here is a badge case,a new trainer I.D.,and a map showing were all the gyms are."

"Thank you!!" Ash said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------Misty POV-  
"Okay so weres our next stop Brock?" Misty asked.

"Its called Elado town,there is a gym there too..." Brock said.

"Yah! Woo-hoo! You guys hurry up we gotta get there!" Ash yelled.

"Hmph still as arrogant as ever...cute as ever too" a voice said behind them.

Misty turned around. 'Oh no'

"Melody hi!" Ash said.

"Hey Ashy boy!"

"Melody?" May and Brock said at the same time.

"Oh thats right you guys weren't with us! We met her in the Orange Islands!"

"WOW! Hello Melody! If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put 'U' and 'I' together...ahhh" Brock said flirtingly.

Misty pulled Brock away by the ear. "Some things never change" Misty said.

"So Misty you won't get jealous again if I talk to Ash will you?" Melody said teasingly.

Ash giggled nervously and Misty said "No! I didn't get jealous the last time! Why would I get jealous??"

"Because I would get jealous too if someone was flirting with my boyfriend." Melody said.

"He's not my-!"

"Wait what did I tell you last time? He is a boy and he's a friend so he is your boyfriend."

Misty growled.

"Oh Ash did I ever tell you what Misty said? It touched me...you know when you were out in the ocean and you pasted out,out there and Pikachu was trying to hold you up? And when I told Misty to play the song on my flute cause you couldn't do it alone, know what she said?"

"What?" Ash said interested.

"Melody!" Misty scoweled.

"She said,'No,you have to play the song,and Ash is never alone he's always got...me."

"awwww!" May and Brock said at the same time.

Ash chuckled,"Wow Misty didn't know you cared"

"I didn't! Well-er -what I mean is-but uhhhh" Misty groaned.

"Oh and remember when I first saw you last time I gave you a kiss? Well I am gonna do it again"

Hey hey another chapter down! Woot woot! And if your wondering who Melody is she is that one girl from Pokemon 2000 the second movie. And all the stuff about "He's never alone he's always got...me" is really in the movie. Well review! Answer the pokemon trivia! Oh and I just noticed this is a cliff hanger! How will Misty react? 


	11. ThIrD wHeElS

Hello! Wow I am sorry for that last chapter where there were at school! I put that in the wrong story! So yea I deleted it...Sorry! Anyway thanks to thoses who reviewed)

Person who got trivia right:Reddragonrider16 good job!

Last Trivia answer: A kid from Pallet town with a brand new world to see Don't know what's ahead But it won't get the best of me

There's so much to learn,  
Battles to be won I've advanced so far,  
But still there's always more to come

Take a step and I'm on my way,  
Gonna start all over again

I wanna be a hero Pokemon Advanced (I'm on my way)  
I wanna be a hero give me just one chance

And the future will decide If there's a hero buried deep inside

I wanna be a hero Pokemon!

Pokemon Trivia: What is Mistys 3 sisters names?

Know the answer? I do!

R&R&E!!

PSRemember Drew and MIsty are pretending to go out.

Misty POV

"Muah" Melody kissed Ash. Misty was turning so red she didn't know what to do. Melody looked at Misty. "How did you like that?" Misty Blushed.

"What do you mean" Misty said forcing herself to look up.

"Why does it seem like every time I come you guys are arguing?" Everyone turned around.

"Drew! Hi" Misty ran over there and kissed him.

May POV

May couldn't talk. She couldn't get over the sight she just saw. She knew that there were "going out"  
but she didn't know that they were gonna make it that realistic.

"We already know that you guys are pretending so you don't need to do...THAT infront of us."

Misty shot a dirty look at May. May shrugged.

"Is it making you jealous? Are you jealous cause I didn't ask you to be my pretend girlfriend?" Drew flipped his hair.

Mays stomache dropped. "What?No!"

"Whatever I am outta here." Drew said throwing a rose at May.

"Wait...Drew? What is with the roses? I don't understand..." Misty asked. "Is it cause you...like her"  
Misty asked flipping her hair which made everyone laugh.

"No I don't like her...its just a tradition..." Drew said blushing.

"Drew we are about to have lunch why don't you stay?" Brock asked.

"I am not really hungry..."

"What about you Melody?"

"Nah..." Melody answered."I should be getting home...by Ashy Boy!!!" Melody blew a kiss. "Byyyyeee Miiisty"  
Melody said teasingly.

Ash POV "Hey you guys look over there a waterfall! And a lake! Why don't we go swimming while Brock cooks?" Ash said excitedly.

"Yes! Please?" Misty exclaimed.

"Thats a good I Idea lets do that"

So Ash quickly got changed and jumped in the lake with Pikachu.

"Pika Pika chu pi" Pikachu said. Which probably meant something like 'This is great'

Ash smiled. Then he heard a splash. Brock jumped in.

"Brock! Your supposed to be making lunch!"

"I know I just wanted to get wet" Brock said getting out.

"Wow it looks so beautiful!" Misty said.

Ash looked at Misty. And Wow!

"Earth to Ash!" Misty shouted.

"Wow Misty you actually look like a girl!" Ash said teasingly.

Misty growled. "I am gonna let that one slide."

'Don't look at her chest,don't look at her chest' Ash thought.

Misty jumped in. So did May.

"Ayiiiiiiii!!!" May yelled.

"WHAT?" Ash and Misty yelled.

"Nothing! I just sneezed."

Misty busted up lauging. And for some reason she couldn't stop. She was laughing so hard she was crying and no one knew why.

"Mist...what are you laughing at?" Ash asked.

"I just-hahahahaha-miss times-haha-like this-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So do I..." Ash said smiling.

Misty finally stopped laughing and smiled back.

"Guys can I ask you something?" May asked.

"Sure." Misty said.

"Well...do you want me to...uh travel alone? Cause I can if I am being a burden!"

Misty and Ash stared at her blankly.

"Well I kinda have been feeling bad about just you know traveling with you guys...I am sorry if I am getting in the way."

"May...you are NOT getting on the way!" Misty said.

"Yah we want you here." Ash said.

"You guys! Lunch is ready!" Brock called out.  
-  
Lolz yup yup another chapter done! 


	12. TeNtS

Hey guys! How are you? Well enjoy this chapter!

Person who got last pokemon trivia right:Starrycup665

Last trivia answer: Daisy,Lily,and Violet

Pokemon Trivia: Name that pokemon! Try and guess which pokemon this is by the clues!

I am from the Hoenn Region

I am red

I am a bird

I enter contests

I am in the third evolved stage

I have a beak

The second letter in my name is L

The last letter in my name is a N

My trainers second letter in her name is an A

Know who I am?

Ash POV

Well, Ash and friends are still trying to find Elado Town. Right now they were taking a break. Ash was not happy about that.

"You guys! Can we go yet please????"

"Ash! We just sat down!"

Ash fell back onto the grass they were sitting on. He just wanted to get to Elado town.  
He looked up at the clouds. He thought one looked alot like Mistys sister Daisy.

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice said behind them

"Hi Katie! Hi Damien!" Ash said excitedly and went up to them to give them a high five.

"Hey Misty!" Damien said.

"Hi Damien!"

There was that same chest tighting feeling Ash always got when Misty and Damien talked to each other.

"I got my badge from Elado town..." Katie said.

"You did?" Ash said. Slightly disapointed that he didn't get one first.

"Yup!"

"Oh..."

"You guys it is getting dark why don't we set out camp? Damien and Katie why don't camp out with us too?"

"Sure!" Katie said.

Everyone set up camp and built a fire...everybody was sitting around it.

"So Misty...were you sad when you had to leave Ash?" Katie said.

"Ofcourse" Misty said. "But you know what I was thinking? I shouldn't cry cuz it was over...I should smile cuz it happened."

"Awwww thats so nice" Katie gushed.

Ash thought he was going to cry. He had to keep swallowing so tears wouldn't slip out. That was just so...sad and...sweet. Ah crap know I sound like a girl.

"Oh Ash...here..." Katie said handing Ash this green star with an eye in the middle of it.

"Oh my god!" Ash exclaimed. "I remember these!!"

"Yea...you gave me this one for my 6th birthday," Katie pulled out a green moon with an eye in the middle.  
"And you got yourself that one and said it was our friendship charm."

"Ah thats so cool!" May cooed. "I wish I had a best friend like that,hey Damien I love your eyes...are they naturally like that or are they contacts?" May said twirling her hair.

Misty slapped Mays hand."May don't flirt with other boys! I'm telling Drew!"

Everyone laughed exept May.

"Hey Misty don't even give me that I see you flirting with Damien all the time! I'm telling Ash!" May snapped.

Misty blushed furiously and started chomping on her nails.

Ash pulled Mistys hand away from her mouth.

"Misty! I thought you stopped that! Thats discusting!" Ash said changing the subject.

"Shut up" Misty said chewing her nails again.

Ew Ash thought.Now everyone was laughing...Ash had a headache. It felt like his hed was pulsing. Baboom baboom,thats what it sounded like.

Laugh.

Baboom Baboom.

Groan.  
-  
Misty POV

"Hey you guys I am going to go in the tent I am getting a headache..."Ash said and got up and went to the tent.

Hmmm...I wonder if he is okay...I wonder what he is going to do...I will go and see.

Misty walked into Ash's tent.

"Hey Ash you okay?"

"Yea...I am fine..."

"Do you mind if I'm in here?"

"Nah"

Ash looks kinda cute when he has his hat off like that Misty thought looking at Ash. He should not where a hat more often...why do I keep thinking like this? Erraaa I know I should probably tell him that I...like...him but I am afraid that it will like ruin our friendship

"Misty,why are you staring at me like that?" Ash asked.

Misty quickly looked away."Nothing!"

Ash shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think like that we will be friends? Forever?" Misty asked coyly.

Ash opened his eyes and looked at Misty."Ofcourse!"

Misty smiled,then yawned."You know I am sort of getting tired...I think I am going to go to bed do you care if I sleep in here?"

"Nah"

So she layed down and went to sleep.  
-  
BOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGg sorry! You may flame this chapter if u must! 


	13. StIcKs AnD sToNeS dO hUrT yOuR bOnEs

Hey I wanna give a special thanks to futureaj for giving me a few pointers!Thank you! I will try to make this chappie more fun hehehe.  
R&R&E

Person who got last trivia right:Noone!

Last Trivia answer: Blazaken((idk how to spell it.))

Pokemon trivia: Well I just need a OC to be a gym leader...You know for the gym? Yah so if you could just give me his/her age,name,and pokemon that would be great...and the pokemon have to be all just 1 element you can make them up if you want just give me a full description of it.  
And I will give you full credit for it.

((I can't stand team rockets new mottos! So I am going to use the first one classic)  
Ash POV

Ash and friends are on there way to elado town...Katie and Damien deside to come with them.

"Hey guys it is kind of quiet..." Damien pointed out. And it was.

Then all the sudden thew fell into a hole. And they heard a loud CRACK.

"My leg! Owww!" Katie cried. "It hurts really bad!!" Ash was shocked he had never seen Katie cry before,  
it must be pretty bad. Then they heard people laughing.

"Prepare for trouble" A red head figure sneered.

"And make it double" A blue haired figure said.

"To protect the world from devistation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team roc-"

"Wow it certainly took you guys a while!" Misty yelled.

"We never know were this kid is!" Jessie said.

"Why must you twerps always interupt our motto?" James demanded.

"I think you broke our friends leg!" Ash said in a shaky voice.

"Oh boo hoo" Meowth mocked.

"If you want us to pay the hospital bill its not happining!" Jessie snapped.

"Owww! You guys I seriously need to get to the doctor!" Katie cried.

"Pikachu go!" Ash said.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty yelled

"Here we go Cacnea!" James said.

"Come on out Surviper!" Jessie shouted.

"Pikachu use thunder shock!"

Little lightning sparks came out from Pikachu's red cheeks. And then...

"PikaaaaCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" A huge burst of lighting came from Pikachus cheeks.

That threw Surviper,Cacnea,Meowth,Jessie,and James at the balloon.

"Staryu use Hydro Pump!"

"Huuu" Staryu screeched.

Then..."Team rockets blasting off again!"

"Staryu return!"

Ash ran over to Katie. What do I do? What should I do? Should I pick her up? What about her leg? What if I touch it? What if I make it worse? What if... Ash thought.

"You guys help!" Katie screamed.

"Ash go put her on your back,be careful with her leg Elado town should be just ahead"

"Okay!" Ash said. Then looked over at Katie. "Everythings gonna be al-HUH?" Her eyes were closed. "OH MY GOSH SHE DIED! I didn't pick her up on time now she is dead! Oh what am I gonna do? I shoulda picked her up sooner now she is dead! How am I gonna live with myself? How...How?" Ash said then felt someone slap him.

"Ash she probably just passed out! Put your head on her chest" Misty directed.

"You want me to do WHAT?" Ash said.

Misty POV "To see if she is breathing sherlock" Misty said annoyed. What Misty really wanted was his head on her chest.

Ash put his head on her chest. It looked like he did it a little hard.

"Ow! You guys I am fine I already have a broken leg you don't need to give me breast cancer too!!" Katie cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Ash said.

"Just pick her up and lets go!" Damien shouted. Aw how sweet...he is worried about his sister.

Ash had got Katie on his back without hurting her. Misty felt a ping of jealousy when she saw Katie on Ashes back...she wanted to be on his back.

By then they had been walking an hour. "You guyys can we sit down a sec? My back is really hurting"  
Ash complained.

"Okay but only for a second,we need to get Katie to the hospital ASAP." Damien said.

Ash set Katie down on a rock and he plopped down beside Misty.

"I am thirsty..." Ash said.

"Katie has some water in her bag,hey brock and me Katies bag." Damien said.

Brock shrugged and handed Damien her bag.

"Hey! Don't look in there!" Katie yelled. "You never know what I can have in there"

Ash looked confused. "Like what?"

"Girl stuff"

"Ew" Ash grimaced.

"We should start walking again..." Brock said.

"OKay..."

Okay yah next chappie will be out soon! 


	14. If YoU hAvE a BaD dAy

Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't know if you liked my last chapter or not...nobody really commented...well anywayz I am still looking for OCs I have 1 in mind so far...so if you want ur oc to be in the story then you better tell me!

FYI-Damien got his first badge too I forgot to include that

Ash POV

Yes,they were still walking. And yes, Katie was still on Ashes back. And yes Ashes back was in big time pain.

"You guys,you might wanna get me checked at the Pokemon center too...my back is killin me!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well why are you holding her? Why isn't Brock?"Misty asked.

"Yea Brock why don't YOU hold her huh?" Ash asked.

"Because,I am 16 she is 13,if I hold her people might think of it as child molesting."

Ash rolled his eyes. 'Stupid Brock'

"Look I see the pokemon center!!" May exclaimed.

"Yahoo lets go!" Ash said starting to run.

"Ow Ash be careful with my leg!" Katie said.

"Would you like me to hold her Ash?" Damien asked.

"Oh now you offer to carry her after we are already here!"

"I am sorry I guess I was lost in thought" Damien said.

"Go to-" Ash started.

"Hello! May I help you?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile on her face.

"Yea um our friend is hurt pretty bad...can you help?" Ash said.

"Oh yes ofcourse bring her this way! Hurry!" Nurse Joy ordered.5 hours later

Misty POV

Well...they were still in the pokemon center. And she was getting tired of Ashes complaining,  
So she spotted Damien at a near by bench. She decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hiya Damien!" Misty said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Misty..."

"Your worried about Katie huh?"

He slammed his fists on the table and his face grew serious. "If its not Epilepsy its Cancer,if its not Cancer it Phnemonia,if it is not Phnemonia its an Asthma attack its a god damn broken leg!" Misty has never seen Damien so worked up.

"Epilepsy?Cancer?Phnmonia?Asthma?"

Damien took a deep breath. "Okay, when she was 4,we were at the beach and she had a seizure,so she was diagnosed with Epilepsy."

Misty blinked.

"Then when she was 9 she fell and she got a bruise that was still there the next year,so we went and got it checked and so she was diagnosed with cancer...she had to go on chemo...and she lost all her hair...it took a year for it all to grow back...then when she was 11 she was was really having trouble breathing...she almost died one night...she couldn't breathe at all...she was in a coma for a week,the doctor had told us it was a really bad case of phnemonia and that if she wasn't such a fighter she would have died...about a week later she was having trouble breathing again,we got worried but this time it the doctor said it was Asthma after a month my mom couldn't take it...it was really to much for wondering what was going to happen to her daughter next,so she had a heart attack and died."

"My dad..." Damien continued. "Was really upset after she died...but he said that he would give us twice the love that Mom would have given us plus his love...so eventually he got over it and started being his normal self again"

Misty couldn't help it she burst into tears,and rushed over to Damien and hugged him and they kinda just kinda sobbed together.

May ran over to them and just stopped. She opened her mouth and closed her mouth."I am not even gonna ask,but Nurse Joy is about to come and tell us about Katie hurry up!"

They ran over to Nurse Joy,she was crying so they assumed that the news wasn't good.

Ash POV  
Ash was REALLY worried. He didn't even care at the moment what Damien and Misty were doing.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Damien asked.

Nurse Joy sighed."She dislocated her leg,broke it in three places,sprained three of her toes,and shattered her ankle. She also had a scrape on her knee which got infected,so she alkso has a really bad infection.  
she should be okay to leave in about four days,three days at the least"

They were all in shock...they didn't what to say or do...all they knew is that she might possibly,loose a leg.

I know pretty depressing chapter. I also need help. Ash is gonna be outside worrying about Katie...Misty is going to go out there to see whats wrong...i need some AAML or Pokeshippy moments here...help please! 


	15. FiLlEd WiTh WoRrY

Hey peoplez! Yea I am quick on getting the chapters up huh? Oh yes...well...The part where Misty was on top of Ash,that was Reddragonrider16's idea...So I would like everyone to give her a big WOOTWOOT! Enjoy this chapter!

Ash POV

Everyone was still staring at Nurse Joy. Suddenly Damien turned and ran out the door.

"Damien wait!" May yelled.

"I will go after him." Ash said then turned towards the door.

outside

Ash found Damien sitting atop of a grass hill.

"Hey Damien you okay?"

"Yea I am alright I guess..."

"You know Katie will be alright..."

"Yea? Well what do you know?! How do you know she will be alright? How do you know she won't loose a leg?  
If she looses a leg she would have to give up pokemon training! You know how upset she'd be?She would be so depressed! She would never get over it! And I would have to watch her being in pain,which will put me in pain..ERRRAAA!!!" Damien Yelled.

"Damien you've got to calm down! She will be alright!" Ash exclaimed.

"I hope your right..."

"I am you'll see,you've got to be possitive"

Damien sighed. "You know,Misty is really great...she is really pretty too...I am finally getting comfortable talking too her...your lucky to have traveled with her all those years...but are you sure you don't like her?"

"Yes I am sure." Ash said sighing and blushing.

"Yea well it looks like you do...you should see your face right now..."

"I don't! She is my best friend! I can't like her...we are friends,thats how it always is,thats all it will always be...we are no more than friends." Though he really wishes it wasn't true.

"Sure whatever you say Ash." Damien smirked.

"Should we go see Katie? See hows shes doin?" Ash asked changing the subject.

"Yea..." Damien said.

'Why am I getting that feeling in my chest again?' Ash thought. 'I mean I don't really like her do I? Well right now I am just really worried about Katie...'

"Mr.Ketchum? You have a phone call" Ash heard Nurse Joy say.

"Okay.." Ash said walking to the video phone.

"Hello my little man!!" A voice said from the video phone.

"Hey mom."

"Why do you have that worried look on your face?"

"Well Katie is in the ER at the pokemon center."

"Oh you met up with Katie again? Oh is she just as pretty a always? Is sh-wait did you say she was in the ER? Again? What happened this time?" Delia said.

"Well she sorta dislocated her leg,broke it in three places,shattered her ankle,and broke three toes.  
she also has a bad infection...she might have to lose her leg..."

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't know mom,I was going to check on her but then you called"

"Oh ok! go check on her! Tell her I said hi! And don't forget to change your you-know-whats everyday!" Then screen went blank.

"Oy vei" Ash said under his breath.

Ash saw Misty sitting by Katie's bed. He had no idea where Damien went. Knowing him he probably got lost.

"Hey Katie how are you doing?" Ash said.

"Hi Ash I am doing really well! I promise...I am sorry I worried you."

"Oh no its alright Katie!" Misty said answering for Ash.

"But when do you guys plan on leaving? You probably want to leave before dark right? I can te-"

Ash sat down right by Katie and grabbed her hand. "Katie we are not going anywhere...we are staying right here beside you...we are not gonna leave.I promise." Ash said smiling.ou can "And you know,you can speak your mind...you know...tell us what you think about this whole thing"

Katie put Ashes hand next to her face and burst into tears. "I am SCARED guys! I don't know what I am going to do if I have to loose a leg. Why does this stuff always have to happen to me?" Katie sobbed.

"It's alright Katie its okay." Ash comforted her.

-  
Misty POV

You could tell Ash really cared about Katie. I mean for him to give up a gym battle for her...thats wow.  
I am really worried about her too though.

"Um excuse me I have to run more tests on your friend...can I ask you to leave for a little while?" Nurse Joy said.

"Um yea sure" Misty said and got up and left.

It was dark outside now and Misty was walking in the pokemon centers rose garden. The all the sudden she ran into something or someone and then she fell.

"Ow!" A voice muffled under her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Ash?" Misty said.

"Yea..." He said blushing.

Misty wondered why his face was turning red. Then she realized what position she was in. She was on top of Ash,and there faces were inches apart. Misty quickly rolled off. Then she laid down next to Ash and looked up at the stars.

"You know,when I am in cerulean city,the stars don't show because there is so many street lights and stuff."

"Really?" Ash said. "I can see them in Pallet."

Misty smiled and said "I love stars...I wish I was a star..."

Ash chuckled "What? Why would you want to be a star?"

Misty looked up at the stars again. "Because,I want people to look up to me,not down to me cause I am small,I want people to point at me and say,wow look at that star. Its beautiful. I want be a light in the sky."

Ash never saw this side of Misty before. He would have never thought that she was the poetic type.  
'Misty,you don't need a star for people to say your beautiful' Ash thought. 'Your already beautiful,you'll always be my star'

\  
Yup yup sorry for takin so long to update!!! I promise this time to update sooner. Buh Bye!!! 


	16. GoTtA CaTcH yA LaTeR

Wow it has been some time since I have updated hasn't it? Well I am sooo sorry! I have been busy with school and softball! Well I am out of school and I don't have summer school! But I might be a little busy with allstars but all my practices are 7-9 at night so I can update during the day!

R&R&E!!

Ash's POV

It has been a week since Ash and company have been at the pokemon center. Ash is itching for a pokemon battle. Then Nurse Joy comes out into the waiting room.

"I have some good news for you guys! Katie is free to go but you have to follow these instructions..."

Ash nodded.

"Okay,she has to be on a wheel chair for a week,after that she can be on crutches for 2 months. After two months you guys need to take her to the nearest pokemon center and have the Nurse Joy there check her leg out. If it's fine then she can get her cast off but until then you will do EVERYTHING for her,got it?

Everyone nodded.

"Okay well you guys are free to go!"

Misty POV

Everybody was happy and in a good mood because they got to leave the pokemon center. But Katie on the other looked as if she was going to commit suicide or something.  
Ash say it too.

"Hey Katie what up? Why do you look so low?" Ash asked.

Katie grunted."Ash! I'm in a wheel chair! I can't walk on my own for two months!"

Ash sighed. "Katie it's not the end of the world. It could have been way worse. You could have lost a leg. You should be grateful."

"YOU GUYS!" A voice screamed behind them.

"May! I didn't even realize you weren't here!" Brock said.

May's face dropped. And then she smiled again. "Hey you guys,I've been thinking.  
I think I am going to go out on my own for a while...It might help me focus on contests better and then I won't be in the way so much."

"May! You are NOT getting in the way! You don't have too leave" Ash said.

-  
May's POV

May smiled her bright smile. "It's okay I want to! I never have traveled alone and I don't know it might be fun!" 'Thats not even the real reason I wanna leave' May thought. 'Well part of it is but also I can't stand seeing Ash and Misty all close and stuff...I thought my feelings went away after I met Drew but after we started traveling with Misty and even sometimes Katie,my feelings came back. But you can obviously tell that Ash and Misty like eachother but they don't realize it and you can tell Katie likes Ash and it looks like Ash even likes Katie a little bit'

"Are you sure you don't wanna travel with us till we get to Elado town? Thats what Damien and me are doing..." Katie offered.

"Thats okay!" May said. "I'll leave right now! Actually I think I might stay here a few extra nights...there is some shops here I wanna look at so yea..."

Ash walked up to May and gave her a hug. Electricity jolted through her body. It felt like pikachu had just thundershocked her.

"I'm gonna miss you May,but we'll see you around right?" Ash said.

"Yea ofcourse!" May said. Then she held out her pinky. "But I promise I will come watch you at the pokemon league,no matter where I am I WILL watch you."

Ash looked at May's pinky and said,"And I promise that I will come watch you at the Grand Fesival no matter where I am" Then her locked pinky's with hers. Then May dug into her phanny pack and pulled out half a ribbon.

"Friends forever right?" May said as she held out the half ribbon.

Ash pulled out another half ribbon and held it up to hers. "Friends forever." Ash said.

Misty's POV

Misty had no idea what the half ribbons were about but she went up and gave May a hug anyway.

"Bye May take care!" Katie yelled as they were walking away from the pokemon center and May was getting smaller and smaller.

Then she was out of sight. 'I'm gonna miss her...but I guess we can't do anything about it if she wanted to leave' Misty sighed. 'Well off to Elado we go!'

Wow that was a really boring chapter I am sorry! I haven't written in a LONG time!  
But don't worry I'll get it back!  
Review! 


End file.
